alegria
by pindanglicious
Summary: antonio akan kembali menunggu rhododendron pertama yang mekar di musim semi—bersama arthur. (kali ini.) [england ・ spain] [historical au]


**alegria**

 **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: historical!au, human names, ficlet, may contains historical inaccuracy and such.. etc**

 **sum:** _antonio akan kembali menunggu_ _rhododendron pertama yang mekar di musim semi—bersama arthur. (kali ini.)_

* * *

[ _ **wisteria**_ ]

* * *

Apa yang Antonio dengar dari kabar angin yang telah sampai ke telinganya adalah _perang sudah usai_. Traktat perdamaian itu sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan di Versailles. Jerman menyerahkan Elzas-Lotharingen kepada Perancis dan Eupen-Malmedy kepada Belgia. Entah mungkin sebagai imbalan, ganti rugi, formalitas, atau untuk sekadar menghibur belahan dunia yang tengah berduka, atau maksud lainnya apa, Antonio tidak pernah peduli politik dan rezim-rezim yang berkuasa di tanahnya.

Hohenzollern, Habsburg, Romanov, Ottoman; empat dinasti itu bubar, katanya. Antonio tidak tahu kapan harus pulang ke negaranya ketika jalur perjalanan masih diblokade atau tanah masih rata akibat peperangan kemarin hari.

Bahkan ketika Jerman menginvasi, dia cuma duduk di kursi kayu teras rumah sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat selain diam. Dia ingat dia bukan brigadir tentara. Melainkan rakyat sipil biasa. Mau berbuat apa kalau peluru menancap di kepala?

Beruntungnya Arkholme tidak meninggalkan luka borok menganga. Desa kecil ini masih aman sentosa. Sekurangnya satu windu ia meninggalkan ibu pertiwi, Arkholme sudah membuat Antonio betah tak ingin menjarah lautan untuk kembali ke Spanyol. _Di sini saja_ , kata hatinya. _Biarkan pesawat ulang-alik Entente tiga itu porak poranda sebelum jatuh ke tanah, atau peluru-peluru mereka yang mengoyak jantung hancur lebur dilamun ledakan bom. Biarkan._

"Dari pusat memang belum ada kabar tentang _mereka_ ,"

Antonio melirik wanita tua yang membawa kantung di pangkuan. Isinya sedikit daging, gula, mentega, dan oleo. Mantel musim dinginnya disibak angin ketika ia membenarkan letak syal di lehernya.

Kalau menanyakan langsung ke pusat, Antonio terlalu takut mendapat serangan dadakan. Oh, sial. Betapa trauma mengubahnya menjadi seorang pecundang.

Si nenek tertawa. Helai rambut putihnya yang keluar dari sanggul bergoyang-goyang. Antonio bersimpati dengan cara menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Arthur dan semuanya harus pulang,"

Jantung pemuda Andalusia itu satu kali berhenti berdetak.

Ini yang dinamakan ironis ketika harus berharap yang tak mungkin. ' _Tapi Arthur ikut bertempur di Somme!'_ hatinya berteriak walau ia pun banyak-banyak menaruh asa barang yang nanti dikabul Tuhan hanya secercah. Dari awal dia mendengar berita itu, Antonio sudah pasrah dan tak mau tahu apa-apa. Lututnya melemas. Seharian dia tidak bangun dari duduknya di pinggiran tempat tidur. Itu saja yang perlu dunia tahu. Entente tiga tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kawannya.

Coba kalau Franz Ferdinand tidak terbunuh. Atau Austria tidak menabuh genderang perang kepada Serbia. ( _Atau dari awal, tak perlu saja dunia ini ada!)_

"Ah. Aku berharap seperti itu juga. Sebelum aku pulang ke Olvera ..."

Antonio mendadak teringat pada tembok-tembok putih rumah di kampungnya. Lalu cat rumahnya yang terakhir kali ia lihat sudah terkelupas dan ditumbuhi lumut. Apa kabarnya hari ini? Karena bangunan itu tak lagi dihuni. Antonio tak punya ayah maupun ibu maupun sanak saudara. Mungkin yang menempati sekarang adalah koloni laba-laba dan kecoak. (Dan kegelapan.)

Tetapi Arthur, di sini, sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. _Bocah_ itu sudah dua tahun melangkahkan kaki ke medan tempur. Dua tahun membiarkan Antonio hidup seperti jasad tanpa ruh. Gelisah luar biasanya menjelma jadi kegilaan.

Arthur membuatnya tak ingin pulang ke Olvera. Karena Arkholme sudah jadi rumahnya yang kedua. Bohong kalau Antonio tidak berharap banyak, tetapi ia sadar akan realita yang dihadapinya.

 **Jika** Arthur _kembali_ tanpa nyawa. Tak apa. Tak masalah. Air mata tidak akan menggenang seperti lautan. (Begini Antonio membohongi dirinya terus-terusan.)

"Bunga _Rhododendron_ belum mekar, Ma'am," kekeh Antonio ketika sebuah konotasi tanpa makna ia lontarkan. Lelaki itu terbatuk pelan sebelum melanjutkan anak kalimatnya yang masih tertinggal. "Belum akan ada kabar pasti tentang prajurit asal sini seusai perang tempo hari," cengirnya hambar.

Si nenek tetangga berkedip dua kali. Kaki-kaki kurusnya yang dilapisi sepatu _boots_ berkulit usang berpindah sedikit. Kemudian ia mengulas sunggingan senyum seolah ia mengerti semuanya. "Aku lebih suka _Wisteria_ yang menggantung menghiasi pekarangan rumahku _,_ " katanya sambil mengacak rambut _brunet_ sang pemuda yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya.

Antonio tertawa. Gemanya sampai ke udara.

* * *

[ _ **clematis**_ _]_

* * *

Hari keduanya Antonio habiskan di bawah pohon ek tua, dekat pesisir sungai Lune yang dulu sering ia kunjungi. Si kecil Peter memberinya dua keping roti gandum yang diolesi margarin dan setengah botol susu. Antonio merasa dirinya jadi orang paling menyedihkan.

Atau orang bodoh yang tanpa henti memandangi langit _brumous_ hari ini. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa selain awan tipis di sana. ( _Masih berharap?_ — _ya,_ **jika** Tuhan tidak berkhianat.)

Antonio tahu tentang hari mematikan untuk angkatan darat Inggris di Somme dua tahun lalu. Yang membuat hatinya sekarang menghitam seperti batu. Seusai kejadian itu jaringan nirkabel tak lagi ada yang mengabarinya tentang seorang prajurit bernama Arthur Kirkland. Nihil. Harus mati di tangan NAZI pun Antonio tak peduli. Tapi sayangnya dia masih memegang nyawa di kerongkongan.

(Masa bodoh tentang penaklukan korps Kanada di Vimy Ridge setahun kemudian.)

Hidupnya setelah ditinggalkan sang kawan adalah kehancuran kolosal. Rutinitasnya adalah berkontemplasi seperti orang idiot dengan mata kosong tak bercahaya. Senyum ceria di wajahnya pudar dilamun keputusasaan. Dia merasa seperti bukan lagi seorang Antonio. Entah ketika kabar pertempuran Somme yang mengudara, atau ketika invasi Jerman di tanah tumpangan hidupnya. Antonio yang ini sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup.

Ini bodoh. Dirinya yang tolol tidak bisa menghantam Arthur yang kepalanya keras seperti batu. Memaksa diri untuk terjun ke medan perang dengan alasan klasik; membela negara.

— _oh mi dio, kaumau jadi sok pahlawan?_

(Badam di hatinya belum akan sembuh sampai dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang disebut kepastian.)

Topeng apatis masih terpasang rapi, Antonio menatap kosong sepatu kulit hitamnya yang sudah lama tidak disemir. Kemudian perhatiannya tersita pada _clematis-clematis_ sisa yang menyapu ujung sepatuhnya. Membelai seolah sedang menenangkan—atau _mengejeknya_? Peduli setan.

Bahkan ketika Antonio mencoba pergi dari tempat itu, kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah.

Mau apa dia di rumahnya— _rumah Arthur?_ Duduk di depan jendela, menopang dagu di atas galar kusen, lalu berharap kaki tangan Wilhelm membunuhnya dengan senapan? Tapi itu mati konyol namanya. (Antonio mendengus, menertawai kekacauan otaknya belakangan ini. Sayangnya rumah sakit jiwa belum ada banyak.)

* * *

[ _ **rhododendron**_ _]_

* * *

Antonio tidak pernah lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

Arkholme belum terdengar denyut nadinya karena warga lain masih mengurung diri. Meski orang luar bilang dunia sudah _lumayan_ aman, mereka tidak mau menggerakkan kaki. Cuma angin kencang yang memecah sunyi.

Dan Antonio duduk di depan perapian. Wajah kusut. Tangannya mencengkeram erat sisi selimut tebal di tubuh. Kantung mata lelaki itu belum juga mengempis, sudah lama. Seratus sepuluh menit waktunya dihabiskan sia-sia hanya untuk menatap kosong mahakarya Marconi yang tergeletak menyedihkan. Jam usang di dinding memberitahunya kalau hari sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh. Waktu untuk mengisi perutnya yang masih kosong.

Harusnya.

Tangan-tangan Antonio adalah penguasa urusan masak memasak. Tapi kali ini, mereka terkulai lemas. Malas. Oh. Sungguh. Dia masih ingin tidur panjang sampai keajaiban datang membawa Arthur untuk pulang. Mustahil, memang. Probabilitasnya absolut nol persen. Antonio bukan tipe orang pesimistik namun dia bisa membedakan mana dunia nyata mana utopia. Atau mana dunia dongeng. Yang terlukis indah di buku cerita anak miliknya ketika kecil.

Kemudian suara ketukan pintu kencang yang menggaung dari lorong mengusiknya tiba-tiba. Lelaki darah Andalusia itu menggerutu kesal, melangkah malas-malasan untuk mencari tahu bajingan mana yang kurang ajar mengganggu ketenangan jiwanya bersama hangatnya perapian.

 _'¡Que te jodan!'_

Antonio melangkah tergesa. Rambut berantakan dan _sweater_ lecek tidak jadi pusat atensinya. Ia menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal, tangan satunya menarik gagang pintu untuk menemui siapa yang mengetuk tak sabar sedari tadi. "Ada ap—″

Pintu dibuka lebar.

Antonio tercenung ketika melihat sosok di seberang. Lidahnya seolah terputus gunting besar. Kelu.

Jemarinya melemas dan semua tangannya terkulai. Iris hijau zaitun lelaki itu melebar tak percaya; bibirnya bergetar.

"Biarkan aku masuk ke rumah **ku** sebelum semua tubuhku membeku, _ye plonker!_ "

Si tamu berambut pirang menggertak jengkel penuh penekanan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan perban, ransel besar di punggungnya jadi beban. Pemilik rambut _brunet_ menggelengkan kepala. Belum menerima. Ini gila. Apakah sekarang dia benar-benar sakit jiwa? Terperangkap dalam rangkulan fatamorgana?

Karena semuanya familier.

" _¿Quién eres?"_ tanya yang lebih tua. Dia meneguk ludah. Masih ragu apakah dia sedang bermimpi indah atau tidak. Intonasinya berat dan dingin, matanya menyipit tajam seperti pembunuh bayaran. Lelaki di hadapannya sedikit terkesiap.

"Kirkland. Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur membawa dua tangan dingin lelaki itu pada pipi-pipi tirusnya. Antonio menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lidahnya kehilangan abilitas untuk melontarkan kata-kata, morfem, dan frasa-frasa. Dia tremor.

 _Ini Arthur?_

"Antonio! Memangnya kau tidak dapat kabar dari posko?!"

Antonio memandanginya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, tak rapi. Dahinya dililit perban, bersamaan dengan sikut dan lutut. Kulitnya dikotori luka dan darah kering.

 _Dia belum mati._ _ **Belum.**_

"Anthony, ini aku, Arthur, demi Tuhan, sayang! Aku **hidup**. Aku bukan arwah penasaran yang bergentayangan menghantuimu!" protes sang tuan rumah dengan gigi menggertak. Dia mencengkeram kesemua jari anak adam itu seraya memandang matanya dalam-dalam. " _¿No me puedes reconocer?"_ —hijau bertemu hijau. Antonio kembali kepada kehidupan ketika hijau memerangkap Arthur menariknya dari lamunan.

"Oh. Arthur." Dia mengambil satu kali inhalasi. Menengadah atap rumah mereka yang ditaburi salju. Hatinya berkecamuk tak karuan. "Kupikir mayatmu sudah membusuk di laut Somme," lanjutnya sarkastis. Entah diajari _siapa_ kalau bukan dari _tuan muda_ di depannya. Dia bisa mendengar dengusan sang kawan yang begitu tajam menusuk indra pendengaran.

"Aku sekarat. Tapi gerbang surga belum mengizinkanku masuk sebelum aku menemuimu," desisnya dengan seulas seringai. "Kau brengsek sekali bilang begitu padaku, ngomong-ngomong."

"Idiot. Gerbang neraka lebih pantas untukmu."

Antonio menyemburkan kalimat peyoratif. Dia tergelak dengan suaranya yang serak. " _Vete al i—nf-fierno,_ " makinya patah-patah.

Antonio menggigit kencang-kencang bibir bawah ketika kedua pipinya terasa basah. "Wajah menangismu jelek sekali, _bastardo_!" dia mengumpat, tersendat-sendat sambil mengucek pelupuk mata yang berkhianat.

Arthur merasakan hal serupa. Matanya memanas. Ini konyol, luar biasa.

 _(Ini yang namanya air mata bahagia? Ini? Atau bukan? Atau yang lain? Lalu apa?)_

"Kau jauh lebih buruk dengan ingusmu, _you bloody prat_!"

Arthur terisak, diselangi kekehan sinis. Tawa ejekannya masih sama. Suaranya masih sama. Lidah tajamnya masih sama. Antonio ingin memeluknya sampai tulang rusuk lelaki itu remuk, tapi kakinya cuma bisa berdiri kaku di situ; mulutnya mengumpat kasar dalam bahasa ibu, tertawa gila saat tubuhnya membeku.

Atau dengan kata lain, dua kawan itu tak tahu cara untuk meredam rindu yang mencumbu.

.

.

Antonio akan kembali menunggu _Rhododendron_ pertama yang mekar di musim semi—bersama Arthur. (Kali ini.)

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 ** _¿quién eres?_** who are you?

 ** _¿no me puedes reconocer?_** you can't recognise me?

 ** _¡vete al infierno!_** go to hell!

[a/n]

 _battle of somme, 1 juli 1916 adalah hari mematikan buat angkatan darat inggris semasa perang dunia pertama._

 _arkholme adalah salah satu 'thankful villages' di inggris dan wales, di mana semua tentara perang yang ikut tempur bisa pulang dengan hidup. (silakan baca fic flor de la calamidad saya karena fic ini juga sejenis sama yang di sana :")_


End file.
